Sweaters
by Red Witch
Summary: Pietro and Tabitha argue while Lance and Todd listen in and make comments.


****

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody…Story of my life. This is just some more pointless silly stuff.

**Sweaters**

"Give it back!" 

"Mine!"

"Take your grubby hands off my sweater!"

"It looks better on me!"

"Tabby I'm warning you to stay out of my closet!"

"But you have such cool stuff!"

Lance and Todd listened to the argument upstairs from the couch in the living room. "I have a theory," Todd said. "I don't think she actually left the X-Jerks. I think she got kicked out."

"Mine!" Pietro screamed.

"Speedy you have to learn to share!" Tabitha shouted.

"It's possible," Lance said to Todd.

"Ever since you've been here you have been raiding my closet!" Pietro shouted. "And you don't give anything back!"

"I will," Tabitha told him. "Eventually."

"How about right now sister?"

"How'd you like an energy cherry bomb where the sun don't shine?"

"You know," Lance said. "We really have to be more careful of who we talk to now that Mystique is gone."

"You're the one who brought her here," Todd said.

"I did not bring her here, she just showed up!" Lance pointed out.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Give it to me! I want it!"

"No! You can't have it! It's mine!"

"Pleeeeeeeseee?"

"No!"

"You know something?" Lance told Todd. "I think the real reason Pietro's upset is that he's no longer the head nut of the group."

"I dunno," Todd replied. "Tabby'd give him the run for the money, sure. But don't sell him out yet."

"You have a point there," Lance admitted. 

"Come on Speedy let me borrow it! I promise I'll give it right back!"

"That's what you said about my other sweaters. And my shirt. And my jeans!"

"Did you say that Blue Boy had a crush on her?" Todd asked Lance.

"Uh huh," Lance replied.

"You know for once I actually feel sorry for him," Todd admitted.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Super Speedy Stingy Boy! Let go!"

"No! I want my other clothes back!"

"Cable's out," Lance flipped through the channels.

"Who needs cable?" Todd said. "Those two are way more entertaining!"

"Why did you take my jeans anyway?"

"I liked the fit."

"You were trying on my clothes? You know for somebody who makes such a big deal out of keeping her room off limits, you sure don't have any scruples about breaking into other people's rooms! Let go!"

"You let go!"

"You're gonna ruin it! I said let go!"

Todd suddenly let out a laugh. "What?" Lance asked. "What's so funny?"

"Can you imagine what it would be like if the Boss Lady was still here?" Todd giggled. 

"Oh yeah, I can see it now!" Lance smiled. "Man, she thought we drove her crazy! If she was still here…oh man…Now that would be funny!"

"Why do you steal my clothes?"

"Because you have good taste. And they smell so nice and they're so soft and fuzzy…"

"Well I can't argue with that. But I want them back!"

"Awww, don't be such a Stingy-Boy!"

"I am not a Stingy-Boy, I am a Very Angry Boy who wants a Very Loopy Girl to stop stealing his clothes!"

"You think she's got a crush on anyone? I mean, besides Fuzzball?" Lance asked. 

"Too early to tell," Todd said. "She's the kinda girl that likes to flirt. I mean, she flirted with Freddy!"

"Hmmm. I hope Freddy doesn't take her too seriously," Lance said. "What about Pietro?"

"Stop it! Cut it out Tabby! Get offa me!"

"Not until you give me that sweater!"

"OW! Quit it!"

"No!" 

"Okay, I don't care if you are a girl! You are in so much trouble!"

"Ooooohhh I'm so scared!"

"It's a toss up," Todd said. "I mean one minute they're practically scratching their eyes out and the next they're being buddy-buddy! It's only been a week. Like I said, too soon to tell."

"Oh nononononononononno! Ha! HA! Speedy don't tickle me!"

"Ha! Ha! That'll teach you to mess with my stuff!"

"No! Ha! HA! Take that!"

"OW! No Fair! No Fair!"

"I wonder how long she's gonna stay?" Lance wondered aloud.

"Who knows? You think she'll help us fight the X-Geeks?"

"I dunno," Lance shrugged. "Hey, it's gotten quiet up there!"

"Too quiet," Todd said. "You don't think they've killed each other do ya?"

"Let's take a look," Todd hopped upstairs. Lance followed behind. They saw Pietro coming out of Tabitha's room with his arms full of clothes and Tabitha wearing the sweater.

"You're right, that sweater does go with your eyes," Pietro zipped into his room, put his clothes away and zipped back.

"Told ya!" Tabitha said. "Thanks for the lend. Hey! You wanna get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Pietro nodded his head.

"Oh brother," Lance grumbled.

"Told ya," Todd shook his head.

"Let's get chocolate chip!" Tabitha and Pietro went downstairs.

"No way! I want cappuchino flavor!"

"Chocolate chip!"

"Cappuchino!"

"Chocolate chip!"

"Cappuchino!"

"Hey no poking!"

"Make me!"

Lance sighed and banged his head against the wall. "What have I done?" He moaned. "What have I done?"

Fred came out of his room wearing his headphones. He took them off. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh," Todd said. "Just noticing that this season has produced a bumper crop of nuts."


End file.
